Insanely Human
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "Who are you and how do you know my name!" Cassie screamed and flew at him. Wolf's eyes widened. Oh crap. TBC


Wolf laid his head on his paws, his eyes narrowed as he watched the scene before him, his head sick with envy. He watched the man known as Richard Grayson kiss Zatanna Zatara, and watching made him sick. Sick that he would never have the raven-haired beauty, she would never be his, who would want an ugly wolf man like himself?

No one.

He shook his muzzle and stood, shaking his pelt of all the burs and brambles that had clung to his fur as he had sprawled out there for over an hour. He bounded away without as much as a second glance back, focusing his mind only on the sound of his paws marking the forest floor with large paw prints.

He only stopped once he reached the beach and collapsed in a heap onto the smooth white of the sand. His chest rose and fell and suddenly it was a million degrees, his pelt could not of been thicker and his lungs felt as if someone had dropped a cinder block on them and not bothered to pick it back up.

Sweat embedded itself in his white fur and trailed down his face, his eyes darkening. He hated this time of night, he hated every night, but especially nights of the full moon. It wasn't fun.

He let out a shameless howl of pain and arched his spine, multiple cracks of bones echoing out and over the ocean, startling the mountain. He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth, biting his tongue as the changes shifted throughout his animal body, causing tremendous pain and agony on his part.

He gave a low whine, as his limbs grew smaller, bending and snapping to accommodate the new changes that his body had been forced to go through for so many nights…so many years.

His eyes grew and shifted into a creamy gold, glimmering under the moonlight as he let out a pain scream as his change finished, his limbs sliding into place and he quieted.

He shivered, Goosebumps arising on his pale skin, all of his fur gone, having had disappeared during the transformation. He glanced around making sure no one had seen anything and fled, darting away into the forest with the speed of a wolf, but with the body of a human…

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Wolf searched for his clothes, the clothes he had hidden rather smartly. In Sphere of course! He tapped the speherical piece of machinery and it instantly awoken and blinked its lights at him.

"Clothes.." He muttered, his voice husk and deep, his golden eyes dark as he waited.

Sphere opened up, and a bundle of clothes lay out on the cushion. Wolf nodded as a thank you and slid on the clothes, a pair of baggy washed out jeans, an old t-shirt he had borrowed (stole) from the Superboy, and some mangled shoes that the Superboy had also thrown out. What a waste of perfectly good shoes! Idiot.

He pulled the pants on over his hips, tugging them. The Superboy always stretched out his clothes too much. It was annoying.

Once he was fully dressed, he looked at Sphere's mirror. His mop of light blonde hair looked quite messy and disorderly. He grumbled and ran his fingers through it. He pulled the shirt down so it lay flatter against his form. It may have been baggy, but it was also short, being as tall as he was, (which was a stunning 6 foot, seven inches) it was hard to fit in clothes.

He yawned and stretched. Man he was tired, shifting always made him tired, but there was nothing he could do about it. Wasn't his fault he was a werewolf kind of thing. He cracked his back and stopped, realizing that the blonde girl, name Cassie was gaping at him. He hadn't even heard her come in!

He swallowed and slowly backed up. What could he say? 'Hi! I'm the Wolf that you've been hanging out with for so long.' or. 'I'm Wolf except I'm magically human now…'

Wolf scratched the back of his neck. "Hi Cassie…"

How did he know her name was the only thing that ran through Cassie's thoughts.

"Who are you and how do you know my name!" Cassie screamed and flew at him.

Wolf's eyes widened. Oh crap.

TBC

AN: Like? Dislike? Let me know! Review if you may…


End file.
